Winning Snitch
by Mehghla
Summary: "...Ginny watched as Harry, picking up the ring, got down on one knee."


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: There's this one line in this document that I used from the Half-Blood Prince: '_After several long moments-or it might have been half an hour-or possibly several sunlit days-they broke apart._'

Winning Snitch

This was it.

Tonight was the night that would change Harry's life.

"Alright. So we're going to deliberately let Ginny catch the snitch," Harry advised. He was seated in the bedroom he shared with Ron; Hermione, George, Angelina, and Ron seated in a semi-circle around him.

"Any questions?" Harry asked, clapping his hands together.

Ron raised his hand. "Uh, yeah," He paused dramatically for a moment, "How the bloody hell did you convince me to agree to this?"

Harry rolled his eyes; slightly annoyed at his best friend's behavior.

"Any _other_ questions?"

Angelina gave him a reassuring pat on the back and a huge smile. "You'll be perfectly fine, Harry. I'm sure she'll say 'yes'." She turned to George, "C'mon, Georgie. Your mum wanted us to go downstairs and help set up the backyard for tonight." She helped George up.

George went over to Harry, giving him a brotherly grin. "Good luck, mate. You know if it had been any other bloke, I'd _adava_ him, right?"

Harry's face paled slightly. "Yeah, I know," he choked out.

Still grinning, the young couple left.

Harry turned back to his two closest friends.

"I think we should get going, too," Hermione said. "C'mon Ronald."

Ron stood up and-being the gentleman he was-helped Hermione up. They were halfway across the room when Hermione decided to turn back around.

She strode over the Harry, giving him a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "You'll do fine."

Harry sighed, watching them leave.

He sure hoped so.

"And Team #1 scored yet ANOTHER goal!"

Angelina bumped her fist in the air. She was the official score-keeper; recording every goal on an enchanted scoreboard.

George, beamed, making silly faces at the other team.

Ron and Harry were playing a 2-on-2 game of quidditch against George and Ginny; the whole family (plus Hermione and young Teddy Lupin) sat on lawn chairs and picnic blankets all around the yard.

"Oi! Potter! What's wrong with you? Start playin' like a man already!" Ginny screeched from the other side of the yard. Ever since her job at the Hollyhead Harpies, Ginny had been calling everyone she played against by their last name.

She was getting aggravated of watching her boyfriend play so badly. His team was usually winning by now, Something must have been bothering him to play such an awful game.

But Harry simply flashed her her a lopsided grin and flew off to the other side of the make-shift field.

The rest of the family exchanged knowing smirks.

Twenty minutes and nine goals later, Ginny first caught sight of the snitch.

She nearly fell off her broom in surprise! Never in the last 11 years had Ginny Weasley _ever _seen Harry Potter _not_ caught sight of the snitch before anyone else. Carefully, she snuck a glance over to see if he had noticed, too.

Harry was facing the opposite direction, an arm raised to his eyes like a visor as he scanned the field.

Smiling secretly to this advantage, Ginny whirled across the pitch. She swooped down, and before he could figure out what was up, swirled past Harry.

With an outstretched gloved hand, she easily caught the golden snitch in her hands.

"AND GINNY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! TEAM # 1 WINS!"

Angelina used the wand as a megaphone; amplifying her voice throughout the 'field'.

The crowd went wild.

"Yes!" George flew toward her and gave her an awkward one-armed hug. He threw his fist up in the air.

"Congratulations, Ginny!"

Harry flew over, Ron lagging behind him. Ron had a seriously bummed-out expression.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I do believe this is the first time you've lost a game without landing yourself in the hospital wing," drawled Ginny in a fake American accent, her face composed in a teasing smirk.

Harry grinned. "What can I say, Miss Weasley? I guess I had other things on my mind," he retorted in an equally fake accent.

He exchanged a look with her two brothers; one Ginny could not decipher.

"Well then," Ron interrupted, "Let's see it then; let's see the snitch my sister caught, beating _the_ Harry Potter. The youngest quidditch player of Hogwarts in over a century!'

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's theatrics.

"Oi!" Angelina yelled from down where everyone else was seated, "Get down here so I can see the winning snitch, myself!"

Beaming, Ginny and the three boys flew down and landed swiftly next to the others sat. Ginny didn't understand why everyone made such a big deal, but didn't complain. After all, it _was _because she beat Harry Potter.

Standing in view of the whole clan, Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny ball. It sat delicately in the palm of her pale, glove-less hand; its wings wings slowly unfurling.

Everyone sat up higher, seemingly ogling at it.

"Wow" breathed a 4-year-old Teddy Lupin, stretching on his toes to see better.

Then, copying the move her boyfriend did 4 years ago out in the Forbidden Forest with the Resurrection Stone, Ginny brought the snitch up to her lips. Slowly, softly, she planted a feather-light kiss on it.

She gasped.

The metal shell of the ball made a loud _CLINK_ and fell apart.

In it lay a single white gold ring with a large diamond in the center, tiny rubies encasing it.

Ginny looked up at her family, a completely baffled look on her face. She was confused.

"What...?"

To her immense surprise, Ginny watched as Harry, picking up the ring, got down on one knee.

Looking up at her with a burning intensity, he spoke slowly, softly, and clearly. "Ginny Weasley," he announced, his voice booming over the silence crowd, "I have know you since I was eleven. I have been in love with you since I was sixteen. Will you marry me?"

Ginny stood there, her jaw hanging open, speechless.

There was silence.

Someone coughed.

"Say something, Gin!" one of her brothers said.

"Just snog her already!" another brother yelled.

Opting with their advice, Harry's arms encircled her waist as he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

At first, Ginny seemed surprised, but he soon melted under his lips.

The kiss itself was slow and intoxicating; much different from the previous kisses they shared.

After several long moments-or it might have been half an hour-or possibly several sunlit days-they broke apart.

Harry and Ginny stood, still entangled in each others arms, gasping for breath.

"So how 'bout it?" Harry said finally, his breathing heavy.

Ginny looked up, tears sparkling on the tips of her long eyelashes.

She spoke one single, meaningful word, "Yes."

And the crowd went wild.


End file.
